Conception of Arrogance
by Peach and Tori Scott
Summary: "One day a girl decided to research the Conception of Arrogance..." Her name was Kaitlyn Earthen. His was James Potter. Her best friend was Alexis. His best friend was Fred II. She's quiet, he's loud. She had red hair, he had black hair. He pranked, she got good grades. He secretly liked her, she...didn't.
1. Beginning of Fourth Year

Hi. It's me. Kaitlyn Earthen.  
You haven't heard of me?  
I'm not surprised. Very few have. I don't really stand out much, and I'm just the quiet girl who gets good grades and is the enemy of James Sirius Potter.  
Quite a lot hate me for hating James. He's very popular because of his admittedly good looks. That was not my explanation of him, by the way. That's practically every other girl in the school's explanation. "Popular because of good looks."  
I hate it when people are popular for good looks. I just do, I can't explain it. It's like-they don't deserve their popularity. And James sure doesn't.  
He is an arrogant, stuck up, pranking prat. He thinks he's entitled to everything just because he's the son of "The Boy Who Lived."  
I don't understand James Sirius Potter. He's a strange person.  
One minute he can be all-well-nicey nice and then he can be shouting in your face calling you-well, calling you a lot of things.  
Aren't I a confusing person? Deal with it. I am Kaitlyn Earthen and my story starts here.  
I ran down the stairs of my house. "MUM!" I called. "Let's go ! Let's go! I don't want to miss the train!"  
"There's plenty of time, dear!" she called back. "The train leaves at 11:00 and it's only 7:00!"  
"Yes, but-" I struggled to find an excuse. I ran into the kitchen and saw my little brother Eddie eating the baking powder. "Er...Eddie is eating the baking powder!"  
"I'll be right there!" she shouted and I heard the thudding of footsteps. She ran into the kitchen and took the baking powder from Eddie. "Spit!" she commanded. When he obeyed, she sighed in relief. Eddie often doesn't listen to us.  
"How are we going to Kings Cross anyway?" I asked. We live quite far from there and usually we take a taxi as we don't have a car, but this time all the taxis were booked up...which is strange, actually. We don't like buses, so we never take one to Kings Cross. We'd use a Portkey, but that would arouse suspicion.  
"The Potters are taking us," she smiled fondly.  
To which, I inwardly groaned.  
The Potters are great and all, but I don't like their oldest child: James Sirius Potter. He's very arrogant. And such an idi-  
"Why don't you go upstairs and play on your computer?" Mum interrupted my thoughts. I stared open mouthed at her. She HATES computes! "Okay!" I said and rushed up. I went onto Google. My hands didn't know what they were doing, but before I knew it, I was typing: Why people are arrogant. I stared at the screen as a million suggestions came up. I finally clicked on a website called Conception of Arrogance.  
Oh, boy this would help me.


	2. At Kings Cross

"The Potters are here!" yelled Mum from downstairs. I thudded down the stairs. "Hi Rose!" I greeted.  
"Hey!" she said. "I can't believe I'm going into my third year already."  
I shrugged. "I'm going into FOURTH YEAR!" I squealed and we jumped around in excitement.  
"Childish," drawled a voice.  
James.  
"Shut up, James," Rose and I said in unison.  
We went out to the car. "Hey, what's that thing?" Rose asked nodding at my notebook. In my notebook, I had tucked in papers about why people were arrogant. Thank Merlin for printers because there were lots and lots of papers and I really didn't want to copy them down.  
"Um...um..." I fumbled for an excuse. "It's my...notebook about...my crush?" I finished hopefully. Rose LOVES talking about boys so I hoped that would stop her from caring about what was in my notebook.  
"WOW!" she squealed. "You finally got one! We can go on a double date! Me and Scorpius, you and Mr. New Crush!"  
I started to wish I hadn't brought the word "crush" up.  
"Yeah," I said lamely. "Uh...so...buckle up!" I winced as I said that. CHEESY!  
Rose looked confused. "Okay?" she said.  
Everyone loaded into the car.  
"So, anyway, who's the lucky guy?" whispered Rose.  
"SHUT UP!" I hissed, but immediately felt bad. Her face fell. "Why?" she said.  
"Because I said so," I muttered.

About 20 minutes later, we arrived at Kings Cross.  
"Thanks for the ride!" I told Ginny and ran out of the car so I wouldn't have to listen to Eddie's tantrum about wanting to go to Hogwarts. He had it every year and I couldn't wait till the year after next so he could go to Hogwarts and he'd cut out the tantrums...I sighed dreamily at the thought.  
I ran through the wall of Platform 9 3/4 flinching as I did every time. I suddenly realized I'd left my trunk in the car and I groaned as I went to get it. Eddie was already in full-blow. "I WANNA GO TO HOGWARTS! I DON'T WANNA STAY HERE!" he wailed. He was causing quite a racket, which is why I decided to summon my trunk. "Accio trunk," I muttered...it hit me in the chest.  
I decided to walk through the wall this time, so I did. And I crashed.  
I looked up at the clock. 10: 59. And 11 seconds left. I went into full panic mode as I ran onto the Platform. I somehow lugged my trunk on the train ad I somehow made it on the train...five seconds before it took off.  
As I looked around for a compartment, I thought of my project. I'd named it after the website: Conception of Arrogance.


	3. On The Train

I was looking around for Alexis, my best friend, so we could find a compartment, when I saw James walking towards me.  
"What's that you got there?" He asked, looking down at my project.  
"None of your business." I snarled.  
"Leave her alone," Rose said from beside me.  
"Everything's my business." He stated, "That's what happens when you're rich, handsome, and perfect!" I rolled my eyes so hard, I was surprised they didn't just fall into the back of my head. He saw my distraction and lunged at my set of papers. I yelped! Then I saw him crumple to the floor. A black haired, blue eyed girl arose from behind James Potter's limp body.  
"Alexis!" I screamed happily,  
"Kaitlyn," she returned mockingly before giving me a hug!  
"What did you do to him?" I asked, shocked.  
"Pressure point! I learned it in Muggle Karate!" She said  
"Ooooh, I did Karate! Then I figured I could zap people with a wand, without wasting precious energy, and I bailed!" I said, and she laughed.  
"What's Karate?" Rose asked. There was no time to was a sound coming from James Potter. Was he CRYING. No...more whimpering. I grabbed my sweater and shoved it in my mouth to stop me laughing.  
"Shnot shma smace!" What?! I walked towards him. Wait!  
"He's saying, 'Not my face'" I didn't care at this point. Alexis,Rose, and I laughed so hard.  
"What are you laughing at?" James said, we pushed past him and went to find a compartment.

"Can you believe that arrogant little-" Alexis' knuckled were white,  
"Chill, dear Alex," I laughed, "Not my face?! Who says that?!"  
"Apparently him!" She chuckled, tying her straight, black hair in a ponytail. I always found Alexis' eyes fascinating. I mean, bright blue eyes, with dark black hair. She is actually very beautiful, unlike me. I have red hair, and hazel eyes. I've never been fond of how I look.  
"What is in that file?" her and Rose asked curiously. I couldn't lie to her, she was my best friend since muggle kindergarten.  
"Well, I was thinking about how arrogant James is, so I did some research." I said,  
"Some?" she said, emphasizing the 'some' "This could be a book."  
"It's a self project, called Conception of Arrogance," She cocked her head to one side.  
"The idea of show-offiness," I explained. Alexis never bothered to learn new words. She stuck to simple day to day, necessary ones. Which bothered me because I love using hard words.  
"Hey Guys!" It was Lily, and Hugo  
"Hey Lils. Hey Hugo!" I said, "Why aren't you with Albus, and James?"  
"They have friends, they don't want me because I'm a baby," She said softly, I felt bad, and I bet Alexis did too.  
"Okay, come on, let's find you guys somewhere to sit!"They grinned happily. There was a small boy walking up and down the hallways.  
"Hey, why aren't you in a compartment, there's only one empty compartment and I don't want to be alone." He sulked,  
"where are your friends?" That was a mistake, he started to cry, Alexis glared at me,  
"I don't have any!" He wailed, Lily's eyes lit up, and Hugo possibly jumped up and down a little.  
"Hi, I'm Lily Potter, first year, and no one wants to share their compartment," He stopped crying,  
"I'm Matt Spencer, and I'm first year too!"  
"I'm Hugo Weasley, and I'm also first year." The small, brown haired boy linked arms with a giddy Lily, and happy Hugo and they skipped off towards the empty compartment. Aww.  
"Our job is done here," and we high-fived.  
We went back to the compartment to find James Potter sitting there.  
"Go away, and sit with your brother!" I yelped  
"You don't want the honor of sitting next to the 'James Potter?'" He asked  
"No, we don't! You filthy, arrogant doof I call my cousin," Rose said,  
"How dare you talk to me like that!"James lunged.  
"Want the pressure point?" Alexis was standing between James and Rose.  
"No, no, don't hurt my perfect body!" Alexis laughed, and threw a punch at his left arm. He clutched it.  
"How dare you attack your COUSIN," She snarled. He got so scared he ran away!  
"Awesome Alex Power!" I yelled, I looked out the window to see Hogwarts. It was good to be back.


	4. Sorting

Alexis, Rose, and I took a seat at the Gryffindor table, waiting to see which house the new trio are in. That is, Hugo, Lily, and Matt.  
"Bones, Jenny!" A small red-head sat on the chair and the sorting hat put her in Hufflepuff.  
"Boot, Nate!" A brunette jumped at the school, almost knocking it over, and sat down excitedly.  
"Ravenclaw!" He happily headed towards the screaming house.  
"Cite, Siobhan!"  
"Slytherin!"  
The brunette girl looked confused for a moment, then she shrugged and hopped off the stool.  
After a few more people got Sorted...  
"Finnigan, Briana!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!" We cheered.  
"Patil, Tanya."  
"Gryffindor!" We cheered again.  
""Potter, Lily" took a long while, but eventually, they sorted her in Gryffindor.  
"Spencer, Matt!"  
I saw Lily at the Gryffindor table biting her nails.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
I glanced at Lily. She looked devastated and Matt looked upset too.  
"Weasley, Hugo!"  
Hugo walked to the hat with not much enthusiasm.  
"Gryffindor!"  
Lily's face brightened.  
McGonagall stepped up to the podium.  
"Alright, this speech is taken from Dumbledore, our deceased head master." She picked up a piece of paper. "I have a few words to say to you. Twiddleedum, Twiddlededee, and Twiddledeedoo! Enjoy your food."  
Me and Alexis sniggered at all the confused first year faces. Lily leaned forward. "Is the 'deceased headmaster' crazy?" she whispered.  
And with that, Rose, Alexis, and I burst out laughing.  
"No," I said finally. "I think he was just a little strange."  
"And overrated," giggled Rose which set us off again.  
Albus bounded up to us. "Hey!" he said cheerfully...to Rose.  
Rose rolled her eyes. "What favor are you asking of me this time?"  
"HEY!" Albus looked offended. "Just because I say 'hi' means I want you to do something?"  
"Do you?" asked Rose, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well...yes but...that's not the point!" he looked flustered.  
"So, what's the favor?" asked Rose dryly.  
"Will you come with me to the Slytherin table? I want to sit with Scorpius."  
Albus and Scorpius are best friends, even though Al is a Gryffindor and Scorpius is a Slytherin.  
"Why do you need me there?" asked Rose.  
Al looked at her like she'd grown three heads. "I'd feel so out of place by myself! Plus you like each other...in that way."  
"I do not!" Rose protested, going pink. "But fine, I'll go with you."  
Albus grinned and lead her away from the table.  
"What now?" said Alexis.  
I looked at her. "Food!" We both laughed and then started to eat.


	5. James' Rollerblading Rescue

Alexis and I always awoke super early to get ourselves ready. We aren't obsessed with our looks, but we think that a healthy look gives more self-confidence. Not in the arrogant James sort of way. We waited for Rose to come from her dormitory since she's a thirdyear and can't bunk with us, sadly. I put on my uniform and robes, then started doing my hair. I brushed it, which was easy because I had had a shower and tied it in a simple ponytail, then I braided it and swirled it around into a bun, which I fastened with some clips. Alexis put her lovely black hair in a half ponytail, just taking a piece of the front of her hair and connecting them from behind. No matter what Alexis did, she looked amazing. When Rose came in, she was already dressed. I so badly wanted to do her hair, so I made two French braids, which made her look very adorable. I caught a look at something in Alexis' suitcase. I gasped.  
"You bought ROLLERBLADES with you?" I said it so harshly, Rose might've gotten a little scared.  
"Rollerblades, what are those, are they some kind of bad weapon thing." I shook my head,  
"It's a sport Rosie, but Wizards mistake muggle items for bad things." I said, "You could get in trouble."  
"Calm down you spoil sport!" she laughed, I'll just ride them to the great hall, and before I go in, I'll put them in my bag!"  
"I think people will notice you lugging around a giant bag with you," I stated. She held up a tiny bag, about the size of my hand...not my arm...my hand.  
"However will those giant things fit in THAT!" I was starting t0 get frustrated, was she making a joke or something? Because it is NOT funny.  
"Chillax Katy, Darling," I rolled my eyes, "I put an extendable charm on it," I sighed, and shrugged.

She began to put on her rollerblades as she placed her shoes in the tiny bag. I watched as the shoes disappeared from view. Whaaaa?  
Awesome! She began to blade with Rose and I struggling to keep up.  
"hm hm," Oh no! "Ms. McNaught, what exactly are those peculiar, things with wheels doing on your feet?"  
"No, Professor McGonagall, you see, these are muggle-"  
"Muggle? That item is uttermost danger to you! You have no idea what trouble you, Miss. Weasley, and are in." I glared at Alexis so hard, she shielded her eyes. Rose was whimpering beside me as we stared at a VERY angry McGonagall.  
"Hello, Professor, I got you flowers! straight from my mother's garden!" It was James Potter.  
"Oh, thank you dear! Do say hello to your parents!" She said kindly. Favouritism or what? I rolled my eyes at my two friends.  
"You see Professor, I told them about the roller skates because dad knew about them when HE lived in the muggle world" McGonagall turned red.  
"Well, go to your houses then! That's cleared!" She said. Alexis had put on regular shoes and the rollerblades had disappeared from view.  
"Oh, you too, !" Rose hunched her shoulders and looked on the verge of tears.  
"What did I do Professor?" She asked.  
"Oh no! Nothing, I just wanted you to say hello to your parents. Miss. Hermione Granger was quite a witch!" She said proudly.

"Dad said I shouldn't go close too close to Scorpius, but I really like him. Like, like like him!" She blushed, I'm not a fan of these girl crush talks.  
"greeeaat" I said, "and what else, you'll walk off into the sunlight holding hands as you were separated from any possible evil or sickness for the rest of your lives like any typical Disney movie?"  
"Disney? What's that? Is it a spell? ooooooh teach me it!" I rolled my eyes, and shook my head.  
"He said his father hated my father, and my father hated my mother. He also said his father called my mummy a bad word which isn't nice for my ears, and that they always were mad at each other" she said as fast as she could  
"Why the rush?" I asked  
"Well, me and Scorpius wanted to sit together. He's my best friend too."  
"You sure it's only best friend?" Alexis cooed teasingly.  
"Oh come on Alex! Your not like that! Hey, winter's coming up and I want to BUILD sledges like we did at home, without magic. For the winter."  
"yayy! We used to do that together! Remember that time, only 1 month before we got our exceptance letters to Hogwarts and I ripped my finger from the nail, and you were so worried, you magically fixed it!"  
Oh ya! That's when my mum found out I was a lunatic!" I laughed. Alexis and I had know each other for as long as I could remember!  
"Bye peeps!" Rose looked great, and so adorable.  
"Well someone's looking all fancy!" I said, she blushed, and skipped down the hallway to meet a handsome looking blondie! I saw his father and it is like a REPLICA! Me and Alexis giggled at the young friendship. We all know what'll become of them!  
"They'll walk off into the sunset, and would be rid of all evil and illness." I started  
"And they lived happily ever after!" We chorused, before cracking up.


	6. Alexis wants to dress up

The next morning, Alexis shook me awake...  
...by pouring a bucket of icy water on my head.  
"EEK!" I shrieked. "What was that for?"  
"We're going to play dress up!" she shouted, dancing around the room. She's great at dancing.  
I looked at her as though she'd grown a tail.  
"Uh... no. We're not going to play dress up. We're 14 Alex...NOT six."  
Alexis whirled around the room. "Yeah, we are! Now get your butt up and let's dress into DRESSES!" she said.  
"What IS this?" yawned Emma, a girl who shares our dormitory. "You woke me up, Alexis!"  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "But Emma...wake up Anette and Skye. We're gonna play dress up!"  
Emma sat up immediately. She's very into trying on make up and clothes.  
"What are we waiting for?" she said, giggling. "Bring on the clothes!"  
"Wait! Guys! Are you all crazy?"  
Emma looked puzzled. "No-o," she said slowly.  
Alexis nodded. "We're just amazing! Go on, bring out your cute black dress!"  
She hopped on one foot.  
"Wait!" I shouted. "What in the world is this about?"  
"Nothing," Alexis said quickly.  
"You...don't like playing dress up," I said suspiciously. She suddenly looked sheepish.  
"What's the racket about?" said a sleepy voice. Skye had woken up.  
Skye is really pretty, with wavy brown hair and big green eyes. She also is the type to love dress up.  
I groaned.  
Alexis ran to her closet. "Kaitlyn, if you play dress up with us, I'll let you wear my red dress!" she bargained.  
I hesitated. I love Alexis' red dress. The only trouble is that she loves it too and has rarely ever let me try it.  
"Fine," I grumbled. "But you owe me."  
"Exactly!" she said cheerfully. "You can wear my red dress!"  
"Alexis, I want to know why you woke me up at 5:00 AM to play dress up, something you hate just as much as I do?"  
She hesitated. "Wellll..."  
I raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"Ilikeaguy."  
I understand Alexis when she talks that fast, which is why I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Am I the ONLY one who's not eternally obsessed with boys?" I exclaimed. "Well...who is it?" I couldn't deny I was curious.  
"Fred," she mumbled.  
"Fred Weasley II?" I asked, then shrugged. "He's alright. A little annoying, though anyone who's friends with James is. I guess apart from that, he's okay."  
Her face lit up. "Thank you!" she gushed. I looked at her sideways. "Errrr...what?"  
"Your approval," she explained. "I needed your approval."  
"What?"  
"I needed your approval," she said louder.  
"No...I mean, why?"  
"Because, remember that deal we made?"  
"What?"  
"Is that your signature word?" she laughed, nudging me. "Because of the deal! We find a cute guy-"  
"He's not cute," I interrupted. "Go on."  
"He is! If we find a really cute guy-"  
"-which he isn't-"  
"-Then we tell the other about him so they can see if they like him and then if they do, no one's allowed to like him," she continued.  
"Uh, no. We did not make that deal."  
"Yes we did."  
"We didn't."  
"WE DID!"  
"WE DIDN'T!"  
"What is going ON in here?"  
"Minnie," I muttered. "Thanks a lot, Al."  
"Not my fault."


	7. Mr Conceited Has a Crush?

"So, how's it going with him?" I asked Alexis curiously,  
"What?" She said dreamily, staring past me.  
"You know...him?"  
What?"  
"What you told me yesterday," I said, suddenly getting fustrated...Has she suddenly lost her memory? Wait! Maybe she has!  
"Alex? What's my name,"  
"Kaitlyn, what are you on about?" she asked, Still not looking at me,  
What are you...? Oh." I added, finally understanding.  
"Wanna go spy on James...? See if their conversation is funny?" I asked, determined to make the mood more fun.  
"Hmmm?" She mumbled, staring at Fred. Angrily, I thrust my book at her, smacking her in the face.  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY LUNATIC?" She said, sharing her words with the Great Hall.  
"Alexis, please don't be like this because of a boy!" I pleaded, "We've been friends for Four years..Remember all the fun? Please dont ruin that!"  
"Now your getting cheesy." But her expression softened, "I'll always be the beautiful, dashing Alexis!" I rolled my eyes.  
"There's the Alex I know and love,"  
"Arent we going to check out that conversation?"  
" 'Course we are!"

We were using the extendable ears that mum and dad had gotten from Harry and Ginny's private WWW stack from George.  
"Doesnt my hair look incredible?" We heard James ask Albus. Well it was more a statement.  
"Yea, yea, sure...what's this all about? You're even more self-centered than usual,"  
"First of all, HEY! Second, well, I may like a girl." We gaped, and looked at eachother, like, this is totally worth it.  
"Who?" Albus asked curiously.  
"She may be here, I cant say." We inwardly groaned..She must be a Gryffindor then.  
"Hey guys," We jumped.  
"Oh..hey Rosie Posie. How'd it go with darling Scorpius?" She blushed.  
"Great, what are you doing here?"  
"James has a cru-ush, James has a cru-ush," We teased,  
"Really, who?" She jumped up and down. We shrugged and she looked slightly disappointed,  
"Wait!What if she has a crush on you, Lynn Bynn?" She suddenly looked happy again...I frowned, "He saved your butts in the rollerskating incident."  
"And yours, and Alexis'" I frowned, "Maybe he was having a good day?"  
"James thinks he's so incredible, EVERYDAY is a good day."  
"Who said he isnt crushing on Alex?"  
"WHAT? Why would you suddenly bring ME into this ghastly conversation?" She screamed like a madwoman, shaking my shoulders whilst sinking to her knees in despair, "WHY ME? WHY ME?"  
"Why who?" A deep voice interuppted us.  
"WHY dont you keep that nose of yours, which may I add is NOT perfect, despite everything you say, OUT of other people's business," I pushed away the fact that he looked slightly upset, Alexis say his face and responded with a small, yea.  
"Sorry, I mean, My nose IS perfect, For you information." He said, turning on his heels proudly,  
"And yours ISNT so HA HA! BOO YOU,"  
"Wow, so mature and may I say, what a professional comeback," I added sarcastically.  
"I know right, And thank you, because that is what I gentleman I am," He said boastfully, not taking the sarcasm. I headed back to the dormitory, dragging a squeeling Rose and Alex with me.  
"Ow my ear"  
"Ow my arm,"  
"OW my nose,"  
"What was that for,"  
"Ow ow ow ow"  
"My ear'll need to be chopped off," Rose wailed in despair,  
"My Arm AND leg will need special wizarding surgeries to cure the injury you just caused me,"  
"Shut up," I said  
"Why you taking your anger out on ME?" She wailed, "It's James your mad at, REMEMBER?"  
"You've always been my punching bag, dear," I said sweetly,  
"Oh no, you didnt, Dont you DEAR me when you just ALMOST killed me, which resulted in fatal injuries,"  
"Why are you suddenly talking so Ravenclawish,"  
"Housist."  
"What?"  
"HOUSIST!"  
"I heard you the first time, and I think Martin Luther King heard you the second time,"  
"He's dead,"  
"EXACTLY!"  
"Housist means your judging by houses,"  
"I DID NOT!"  
"did too,"  
"Did not"  
"Did too."  
"Immature brats," Rose muttered,  
"EXCUSE me?" We turned to her, and soon we were wrestling on the ground.


	8. You must be joking

"Ahem."  
I turned. "Oh. Uh...sorry?"  
"Muggle wrestling is NOT an appropriate sport in Hogwarts, Ms. Earthen, Ms McNaught and Ms. Weasley. I suggest you stop before I owl all of your parents. Oh, and Ms. Weasley! Professor Flitwick told me to tell you there was extra credit homework if you want it," McGonagall added, nodding approvingly at Rose. Rose immediately gushed, "He thinks I'm good at Charms? Oh Merlin, OH MERLIN!" she squealed in delight.  
"Come on, Alex," I muttered. "Let's not stick around."  
"Why not?" asked Alexis. She didn't seem to be listening.  
I spotted Fred with James and I groaned. "Are you kidding?" I muttered. "You want to stick around to STARE AT FRED?"  
I saw James dragging Fred to us and winked at Alexis. I knew she'd hate the idea, but it was so obvious James had a crush on her. "Hi, Earthen," teased James. I sighed, annoyed. "HI, _James_."  
He frowned. "Why can't you play along and call me Potter?" he whined.  
"Because then you'd win," I pointed out.  
"SO, Earthen, when do you think the next Triwizard tournament will be?"  
"In a million years, now LEAVE ME ALONE."  
"Aw, come on! Dad got to be in a Triwizard tournament!"  
I ignored him.  
"It'd be so cool, there'll be a Yule Ball and everything..."  
I whipped around. "A Yule Ball?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah, I already know who I'd ask," he said, _looking straight at Alex_.  
"Who?" I asked, grinning at Alexis.  
"Like I'd tell you," he scoffed. "Come on, Freddy!" They walked off.  
Alex nudged me. "He SO likes you," she whispered tauntingly.  
"ARGH!" I wailed, raising my eyes to the heavens. "Who are you and what have you done with Alexis? THIS ALEXIS IS BOY OBSESSED!"  
She glared at me. "No, I'm not," she protested. "I'm stating facts. You like facts."  
"Since when do you know the word 'stating'?" I muttered.  
She glowered playfully at me. "I'll have you know, I know a lot of words. I just don't use them very often."  
I scoffed. "Am I supposed to believe that?"  
She grinned sheepishly. "Okay, so MAYBE I looked up a lot of words in a Muggle dictionary in case Fred likes smart girls." She ducked. Wow, she knows me too well...I WAS about to kick her in the face...ninja style.  
Instead, I kicked thin air. "Why are you so obsessed with boys?" I said dramatically. "It's a tragedy, it is!"  
"Shut it, Drama Queen," grumbled Alexis.  
Rose skipped up to us. "McGonagall said I was doing incredible in Transfiguration and that she would give me more advanced things to work on!" she said, hopping on one foot in her excitement.  
"Er...great?" Alexis said uncertainly. "Rose, you get excited about the silliest things..."  
"It's not silly," I grumbled. "She's so lucky."  
Alexis stared at me, then shook her head. "You are both crazy," she said, chewing on her hair. "How does HARDER WORK make someone lucky?"  
"It just does, okay?" Rose said, flushing.  
Alexis shook her head again. "You must be joking," she muttered.


End file.
